


Small Flame

by DeuBun



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adopted Children, Age Regression/De-Aging, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Fatherhood, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grandmothers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Kindergarten, Legendary Pokemon, Love, M/M, Magical Accidents, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Mindless Fluff, One Big Happy Family, Opposites Attract, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Personal Growth, Pokemon, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Gym Leader(s), Pokemon Sword & Shield Spoilers, Pokemon Trainers, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Second Chances, Slice of Life, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adult mind in kid's body, celebi causes trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun
Summary: A run in with a strange pokemon leaves undesired results.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia, Gordie/Raihan, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Nezu | Piers/Yarrow | Milo, makuwa | Gordie/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 29
Kudos: 58





	1. Celebi

**Author's Note:**

> Basically saw a ton of art of deaged, and kid Kabu and decided to write something about it. Also will update tags once I figure out how to add my own.

The Slumbering Weald was honestly becoming a danger at this point. Too many young trainers were getting lost within the misty labyrinth, and the gym leaders could no longer ignore the issue. It wasn't like they were ignoring it before, but the gym leaders just couldn't come to a concise agreement until now. 

Kabu scoffed. He was one of the few that had wanted to replace the old rickety fence with something that could at least keep out a Wooloo, but no, they just kept putting it off until finally a group of kids had gotten lost inside for several hours. Obviously looking for glory, and grandeur like the two young trainers from years before. 

It had been a few years since Gloria had taken the position of champion and the events that had unfolded during that time. Things were just starting to settle down from then as well. With the gym leaders still working overtime to assure the peace of Galar, and accommodate every new thing life seemed to throw. 

At the moment Kabu and the other gym leaders were scouring the weald. Searching for anything that could cause danger, or be a problem for when construction started on the new fence. Normally it didn't take all the leaders to do this sort of job, but there wasn't a choice in the matter. The forest was much too big for one person on their own to search, and with the ever lingering fog it would be an impossibility for someone to NOT get lost. So having numbers was a necessity. 

"Kabu-" said man turned to look at his current search partner, the dragon gym leader Raihan. Centiskorch and Flygon locking eyes as well to match their trainers. "-you think you'll be fine if we split up? I know you can't go fast old man, but we'll cover more ground if we do so." The boy was disrespectful as always! 

"I assure you I will survive." With a pointed nod towards the taller male he turned on his heels and walked into the foggy abyss. Not even wasting a second as he neglected to turn around and see where Raihan was running off to. Kabu was more than positive he would be fine though (Flygon had defog after all), and it wasn't like there was anything in the weald that he couldn't fight off. 

Centiskorch stayed close to him. Looking left to right so he could protect his trainer if ever needed. Kabu jogging briskly at his side, staying vigilant despite nothing actually happening. The only thing in sight other than the fog were the occasional hidden tree that would make itself known, and a pokemon every once in awhile. It was almost peaceful to Kabu. Being able to jog in absolute silence in such cooling weather. 

Soon the fog began to slowly thin out. Still making its presence known, but with less oomph than before. The man stopped, and turned to look at his surroundings. Broken down ruins of some type, and a weathered stone shrine in the middle. Strange? He never knew this existed here. 

Slowly he took a few steps towards the shrine. Taking in all the details, and the relaxing ambiance. It was a shame many people couldn't see such a place as this. With the fog, and such blocking it from view. Maybe one day they could find a way to clear the thick foggy mask. 

"Bii~?" Kabu could feel his heart almost jumped out of his chest at the presence of a new voice. Swiftly jumping back with Centiskorch by his side. Eyes calmly scanning the area in front of him for the culprit. There was no one at first (had he imagined it all?), but soon something came into view. 

There was a Pokemon that Kabu had never seen before in his life, even when he lived in Hoenn. Its green body small, and fairy like. Small wings helping it fly as it examined the man in front of him. Head reminding him comically of an onion as he kept his eyes locked to his form. Should he attack? Run? Sadly he wasn't given the choice to decide. 

"BIII!" The pokemon quickly launched an energy ball at the two, Kabu easily dodging as Centiskorch took center stage. It was grass type, so he had the advantage! 

"Centiskorch! Flame wheel!" His trusted friend had done as he commanded. Landing a heavy attack the tiny pokemon as it cried out. Blue eyes being set into an unhappy expression as it flew about. 

"Bi! Celbi!" He kept his guard up, feeling a bead of sweat roll down his forehead as his heart began to beat a mile a minute. Waiting to see if the pokemon would run, or attack again. Though the moment he blinked the tiny fairy pokemon had disappeared. Causing panic to erupt from him quickly as he rapidly turned to try and see where it had gone to. Did it run? Kabu jumped when he heard something blip from behind him. The pokemon staring him down as it powered up an attack. Shit!

"Centiskorch! Use bu-" Before he could finish a bright ball of light had materialized around him, cocooning his body within it as he was blinded. A scream erupting from him. 

"Bii! Bii!" He heard the Pokemon's voice became more and more faint with each cry it let out. His vision slowly coming to, and revealing no more fairy pokemon. Ok? So it used a flash attack and ran? 

Kabu blinked slowly. Letting his eyes readjust before looking all around. Wait? Did the forest always look this huge? Yes, it looked big, but all of a sudden it looked gigantic! He blinked in confusion, looking to his side only to pale at the sight of his pokemon. Centiskorch was always big, but never THIS big! He looked like he had gigantamaxed on him! The Pokemon in question staring at him in confusion as it looked him over. Why was Centiskorch staring at him like that? 

"Oi! Old man! You ok!?" He heard the concerned voices of the other leaders. His scream must have attracted them. He was about to take a step forward, make his way towards the group of friends, but he had instantly tripped over himself. A tiny, uncharacteristic, squeak coming out from him. What? 

He turned to look behind him. One shoe noe laying a little ways away, and the other threatening to fall off his foot as well. What? No, those couldn't be his. 

"Ouch!" He all of a sudden felt a burst of pain from the palms of his hands, the impact from his fall most likely being the cause. Shit. He quickly pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing in pain as he did so, and checked the damage. Feeling his anxiety spike when he looked down. 

Small, and fragile hands. Chubby fingers, with squishy little palms that were tarnished with fresh scratches. Blood dripping from a few of the deeper cuts with no sign of stopping. He flexed his fingers, and the foreign hands obeyed. What did that pokemon do to him? 

"Kabu! Where are you!?" That was Milo. He sounded worried. He had tried to get up again, but tripped on the shorts that were slipping quickly from his waist. Ouch! Not again! As soon as the cry of pain escaped him there was a flurry of footsteps making their way to him. Familiar faces popping right and left as gasps rang across the fog filled forest. Oh god no! Don't look at him like that! Like he grew two heads. Nessa had turned pale as she used a hand to cover her open mouth. 

"Kabu? Is that you?" Huh? He shakily got back up on his feet, feeling the grass in between his toes as he stood. Even standing they all looked so tall. Oh no. 

As best as he could Kabu ran up a small hill towards his fellow leaders, and quickly snatched Raihan’s rotom phone before the man could even react. Hearing his unhappy screams in the background as Kabu just turned on the phone to its owner's favorite function. The camera app. Dark eyes widening when the camera flipped to his face.

There was a round, and chubby face staring back at him. Large black almond shaped eyes that stared into his soul with fear, thick black hair that was sticking up in random directions, and smooth porcelain skin without a wrinkle in sight. No, this couldn't be him. It was a trick! It had to be! 

“Holy crap. Is that seriously the old geezer?" Kabu heard Raihan wince in pain, most likely being elbowed by Gordie, but he was too panicked to care about the comment. Tentatively touching his own face, and feeling his cold fingers on the squishy pink skin just confirmed it wasn't a dream. 

"K-Kabu. We need you to take some deep breaths and tell us what happened." He wasn't even paying attention to who that was. Gordie? He didn't Know. All he knew was that his breathing was picking up, and his vision was getting hazy. 

"Oh no! The little guys panicking!" There were more concerned voices that sprung up at that, not helping the man(?) In the slightest. That was until a pair of hands grabbed onto his shoulders, and brought him back to reality. 

"Kabu, watch me. Breath in, and out" Gloria. The mediator as normal. She began to take in deep breaths, slowly letting them out after a few seconds. She sent a glance to him, letting him know that he needed to copy. Surprisingly her method helped. Kabu's small body feeling a rush of tranquility flow through it as he continued to breath along with the champion. A smile reaching her face at the tiny success. 

"There. All better?" He just nodded, feeling embarrassed. "Good. Let's get out of here so we can discuss our next move. Ok?" She turned towards her fellow leaders. Nods of approval throughout the entire group. 

Kabu's hand was gently taken into a much bigger one. Not knowing what else to do but return Centiskorch, and let himself be walked out. Turning his head so he could watch the strange ruins slowly become smaller, and smaller before they were completely gone from his sight. And with that, his hope that all of this was a dream.


	2. Sometimes You Need A Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu hates his situation more and more by the second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I expected, and I hope it's ok

"If a strange pokemon had done this then we need to be vigilant and find it!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist. Old man says it teleported away, and who knows where it is now. I say we just wait until it reappears." 

"Can Kabu's gym stay uninhibited for so long? Motostoke needs a gym leader." 

"Well we wouldn't have to worry if a certain someone didn't decide to fight a random Pokemon." Of course that was Bede, the new fairy type leader.

Kabu himself just sat in the meeting chair with a pensive expression. He felt very out of place here, and he despised the topic more than anything. Yes, it was important, but did they have to rub in his mistake? It just made him feel even smaller in the eyes of everyone. The rolly chair he was sitting in doing nothing to help the matter as it swamped his childlike form. 

"Just because I look different doesn't mean I am incapable of running MY gym." All eyes were on him, and the man(???) couldn't help but feel they weren't taking him seriously. "I can still handle my battles just fine, we just need to fix this soon." It sounded wrong, the voice that came out of his mouth. So high pitched, and childish. A few of the leaders seemed to pick up on that discomfort. 

"I don't know guys. That's like letting Parker handle my gym. I mean, I know my brother could be capable, but he's nine so." Milo trailed off, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head with a smile. 

"That's right. We had this debate when it came to letting Allister share a gym along with me. It's dangerous for children to be around such large, and dangerous Pokemon everyday. It's dangerous for anyone honestly." Bea spoke with a monotone expression, but there was a fire within her eyes. Yes, Kabu remembers that discussion. He was against the boy being a leader for that exact reason, and spoke adamantly about that point. Now he was kicking his past self. 

"He has the mind of an adult though, right?" Everyone turned at the sound of the new voice. Gasps ringing all around the room. 

"Leon!" Gloria wore a large smile as she quickly shot up from her spot. 

"Sorry that I'm late. Came as soon as I got your message." Gloria called Leon here? The man wasn't the champion anymore, sure, but he was still a close friend. So it is not exactly unusual. "Anyway. I'm having Hop look into the Pokemon you described. It's probably one from another region, and may have traveled here along with the other species from faraway regions." That's right. Galar had seen a rise in new Pokemon lately. The man then used long strides to move in front of Kabu, crouching down to be on his level. "I'm right, right? You still thinking the same?" Kabu nodded. 

"Yes, it's still me." He didn't feel like pointing out how terrible that sentence was. Trying his best to retain his normal stone like expression. 

"Then I don't see the problem! Let the guy run his gym!" There was uproar throughout the entire conference room. People arguing left and right in a flurry of angered voices. Kabu didn't like all the noise to be honest. Covering his ears with small hands as he glared at the “adults” around the room. He needed to get away. 

He slipped out of his seat. Shakily walking towards a back table in the corner of the room, he was still not used to moving in his new body. Standing on his tippy toes so he could peer over the much taller table, seeing his things thrown messily on top of it. Could it have hurt them to fold his shorts and socks at least? He stretched his tiny hand forward, feeling around until he felt the familiar leather belt that held his pokeballs. Smiling before slowly pulling it down to his level. 

“Ninetales, Arcanine, and Centiskorch. Come on out.” Normally he would scream out the phrase, like most trainers, but he didn't wish to draw attention to himself. How the other leaders didn't bother to even glance at him at this point was just shocking. 

When he saw the familiar forms of his pokemon he smiled, but it quickly changed into a frown. Biting his lip as he nervously looked up. They never looked this tall before, but to his child body they were HUGE. Towering over him like huge monsters. Their eyes looking over him completely confused before looking around the room. Searching for the Kabu they knew. 

“Do you not recognize me? It's me, Kabu.” He tried to take a step towards them, but stopped when Ninetales sent a curt growl in his direction. She growled at him!? 

“Ninetales! It's me! Kabu!” He stepped forward again, the Pokemon just ignoring him with a glare so she could walk away. “Hey, wait!” Now what he did next he instantly regretted. He toddled a few steps forward, and on instinct his tiny hand grabbed onto the fluffy blonde tail. 

Now anyone who had trained a Ninetales knew something very important. You never grab the tails. Yes, there were old wives tales about it, but they were also extremely sensitive. 

Quickly she whipped her head around and snapped at the air in front of him. Kabu only able to scream as he fell back onto his butt, body shaking at the realization of what almost happened hit. She almost bit him. The Ninetales he raised since she was a little Vulpix had snapped her teeth at him. 

He was not physically hurt, but the feeling of shock and betrayal was enough to make his eyes watery with tears. Unable to hold them back as he just resorted to quickly wiping them away. Trying to pent up all of his adult emotions into such a tiny body being an impossibility. Before he knew it he was pitifully crying. Fat tears running down his face as he wracked with sobs. 

"Hey bud it's going to be ok." He peeled open a tear filled eye to see a smiling Leon. "Come here. You're just scared, aren't you?" The man had slowly, but gently pulled him into a hug. Holding him securely in place as the boy cried harder. He wasn't even sure why this childlike body wanted to cry at this point, but god he couldn't stop now. Leon didn't seem to mind though, far from it actually, and he seemed to take the brother role in stride as he took the time to calm him down. 

"Come on. I think some juice and a snack is in order." Without hesitation he picked up the small child, and carried him away. Kabu on the other hand was nothing short of tense. Feeling awkward about the situation, and slightly embarrassed from the scene he had created. It was unlike him after all to show so much emotion over something entirely trivial. What was wrong with him? 

"Sorry about that Kabu. I know you probably didn't like me doing that, but I thought it would be best to get you out of there." He sniffled, using his now comically long sleeve to wipe away the snot that was threatening to fall from his nostrils. 

"T-Thanks. I appreciate it." His high pitched voice still laced with the indication that he just finished a crying session. Kabu wasn't sure if Leon noticed, or just didn't want to point it out. 

"Hey, it's no problem! As long as I help then all is good." The man didn't turn his attention away from the vending machine in front of him. Internally pondering between what he should buy from the generous selection. "What would you like to drink and eat? I'm buying." 

"I'm not hungry." It was a timid, and quiet response. The complete opposite of what Kabu had been intending. 

"I'm sure that's not true. When Hop was young I swore he would eat us out of a house with how many growth spurts he had." The man laughed, obviously thinking of something he found funny. "Kids need a lot of food to grow. Nothing abnormal about it." Before Kabu could protest Leon had already started feeding the machine his money. Punching an assortment of buttons before collecting them from the flap below. The man just tossing Kabu a candy bar with an easygoing going air around him, and thankfully for Leon he caught it. 

When he looked down at his tiny hands he saw a popular chocolate bar in his hands, it's colorful wrapper pulling him in as he looked it over with rapt attention. Leon only laughing at the boy's confused expression. 

"Chocolate always makes me feel better! Here, I'll even get you some juice to wash it down!" Before Kabu could even try and protest Leon left. Leaving Kabu to his own devices with the chocolate still resting in his grasp. Should he eat it? He looked at the young man again, holig to get some type of cue on what he was supposed to do, but not a single soul was paying him attention.

Slowly he used his tiny fingers to pry the plastic apart, making sure to not rip it all so he could hold onto it without getting his hands dirty. Then after staring at it for a few seconds he decided it was time. He slowly leaned forward, and opened his mouth wide before taking a bite off of the once perfect corner. Instantly feeling his eyes light up at the tantalizing taste! Amazing! Why had he never tried candy bars before!? Soon he was munching away happily, a carefree smile making its way onto his face. Kabu not even noticing as he was invested in his snack. 

"Glad you like it." He was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice, a can of fruit juice instantly meeting his gaze. Leon's familiar laughter ringing throughout the hallway as his face brimmed with a smile. "I can tell because it's all over your face." What!? 

Quickly Kabu's hand shot to his lips, fingers instantly being coated in a sticky residue. Appalled by how careless he was being as a blush coated his cheeks. 

"I didn't mean to…." He wasn't sure what else to say. It was the truth after all, and he was still pondering on how something like this even happened. 

"Its normal for kids to get messy. Any kid who's afraid to get dirty is cause for concern in my opinion. Though I guess my upbringing was different from most." He pulled out a handkerchief as he spoke, moving it towards Kabu's face before the child flinched from his grasp. Very displeased by how he had been treated so far. Leon just laughed. 

"Sorry sorry. Here, you can wipe your face with this." Thankfully Leon didn't try again, and instead left the boy to clean up himself. Silence enveloping them for a few minutes. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what are you planning to do now? You know, being a kid and all." Planning? He honestly didn't really think about it because it was a no brainer. 

"I'm going home, and will continue to run my gym of course! My size doesn't mean I'm any less of a gym leader." He could feel a pit of worry form in his stomach at his words. Watching as Leon's face morphed to one of concern. 

"Are you sure? You almost got hurt back there, I couldn't imagine what could happen in the midst of a battle. Especially if Gigantamaxing is involved. There's a reason you have to be ten minimum to be an official trainer, and even then most start at twelve." Kabu knew this, he really did, but he didn't want to admit it. He hated being written off because he was smaller! He was still himself! It made his blood boil.

"It's my gym!" Before he could even think he was yelling. The small flicker of fire turning into a wildfire in an instant. Wasnt the man defending him before!? Why the change in attitude!?Leon's eyes widening in shock. 

"Yes, I know it's your gym. But the others are just worried about you. You could be hurt, or even killed, so easily as a child. We just want to keep you safe." Yes, it was logical, but not to his childlike brain in the moment. Almost exploding before something snapped in his head. Eyes widening at the realization of what he had just done. Oh no. Kabu's hand shot to his mouth at that, dark eyes wide in shock as he tried to keep himself from speaking anymore. 

"I'm sorry." It was muffled, and mousy, but Leon didn't mind. 

"You don't need to apologize. Here, let's get back to the others." Kabu really didn't want to face them, but knew he would have to sooner than later. Before he could even answer he was once again lifted into Leon's arms. Glaring at smiling man as he just laughed awkwardly. 

"This will be faster. At least until you get used to moving in your own body." As much as Kabu hates to admit it, he was right. Just trying to get his hands to do what he wanted was a struggle, and he knew his legs would be no different. 

The two quickly made their way back into the meeting room, the moment the door even cracked opened all eyes were on the pair. It was an awkward display indeed, and Kabu couldn't understand why he was attracting so much attention. It made him wish he could turn invisible, and blend in like a Kecleon. 

“Is Kabu ok?” It was Nessa who broke the awkward silence. The woman making her way over towards the pair so she could look over the child, placing a gentle hand on his unruly baack hair. Sending a smile his way when she saw the curious dark eyes staring at him. 

“Yeah, he’s doing better now. I think he’s just overwhelmed.” Kabu was now glaring. Why they were talking like he wasn't there he had no idea, but it annoyed him to no end. 

“I’m still your elder. I can talk for myself.” And just like that he was back to his usual strict, and poised self. He didn't want the people he saw as friends, and equals to view him as a child. Nessa just found it funny as she tried her best to suppress a laugh. 

“Yes, we know Kabu.” Though she was trying to hold herself back she did break for a second to pinch the young child’s cheek. 

“Leon, welcome back!” Gloria, a much friendlier face, waved them in. releasing the tension that was starting to build within the room. Kabu was honestly thankful for this; letting go of a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in. Why was he so nervous? He couldn't remember ever feeling like this before. Normally keeping a cool and collected head in any situation, but now that was thrown away for a shy childlike persona. 

“There was something I had wanted to talk to you about Leon, um-” The short girl shot a look to Kabu. “-alone. If you don't mind.” Leon stayed quiet, processing what was said before making a little noise in realization. 

“Oh, yeah, of course! Give me a second.” He quickly placed Kabu down onto a nearby chair, and allowed himself to be dragged away before the child could even protest. Great, his source of transportation was gone. He slowly turned around to try and see what the two could be talking about, but sadly they were too far away. Only able to see as Leon’s faced morphed to one of shock, and then confusion. What were they talking about!? 

“Here you are little guy.” Kabu’s attention was pulled away from the pair when he heard the soft voice of Milo, watching as he set down a few pieces of blank paper and a handful of colorful pens. He had seen Milo taking notes with them before, the man always preferring his bright stationary over anything actually practical. Kabu swore he even had pastel colored paper with cartoon Applin all over it once. 

At his confused expression Milo spoke again.

“I thought you would enjoy coloring while you waited. It normally is how I pass the time.” Of course it was how Milo passed time, that did not shock Kabu in the slightest. Though when he stared down at the array of colors he had to admit it was tempting. He could just feel the urge to play around with the colors starting to boil in his stomach. Kicking his feet slightly, and biting his lip as he tried to resist it. 

Though slowly he realized how boring it was to just wait. No one talking to him as the other leaders had joined Gloria and Leon, and with how he could barely move his own body he could not join them as well. It was annoying. Feeling more useless than he had ever felt in his entire life. 

So he reached his hand out and grasped whatever color he just so happened to grab first, red, and then got to work drawing the familiar form of his loving pokemon. Long lines making up the body, big yellow eyes, and scraggly little legs completing the kid’s version of Centskorch. He leaned back, taking in his artwork with a critical glance. It looked terrible, but what did he expect. 

He decided to spend more time creating a surplus of little doodles. Taking the time to draw Ninetales, Arcanine, and even Raihan. Making sure to draw the man with a stupid expression that only a five year old could get away with (though in Kabu's opinion it suited the man). 

"Oi! You brat! At least draw my good side." Kabu glared up to see a fuming Raihan. The man obviously annoyed at his scribbly portrayal of him. Good! He deserved it! keeping his unamused expression as he continued to draw more Raihan's. These being more crude than the first. "Why you little-!" 

"Just leave him be Raihan!" The dragon trainer instantly shushed himself. Turning to stare as Gordie made his way over to the pair, the other young man very annoyed as he looked between Raihan and Kabu. "Stop acting like a child and come join us." Before his boyfriend could protest Gordie dragged him away by the arm, the tall man sputtering and yelling as he did so.

How those two ended up together Kabu will never know. They were complete opposites after all. 

After seeing the two gather up with the other leaders Kabu decided he had enough of waiting. How dare they purposely leave him out! Where was their respect! 

Slowly he moved one small leg was positioned hanging off the side of the chair, and then carefully, he did the same with the second leg. They felt like they were filled with cement, making every movement take an eternity. He shot a cautious look to the herd of leaders (looking more like a bunch of Wooloo with how they were standing), thankfully they haven't seemed to notice. 

He then pushed himself off, shakily landing on his feet as he tried to balance himself. Almost tripping over himself until he just propelled himself into a walk. Arms spread out, and legs wobbling. It almost felt as though he was ice skating. His coordination completely thrown off like a baby deer taking its first steps. Finally he could hear what they were talking about. 

"I am more than happy to take up being Champion again, but are you sure? You have earned the title after all?" Huh? 

"Yes. I'm sure." Gloria smiled softly to herself. "Honestly, I think I need it to be this way. I just feel like everything has been eating at me lately." She trailed off, a somber expression on her face. Could Kabu really blame her though? Champion isn't something just anyone can handle. Especially not a fifteen year old girl. 

"Are you sure you want to be Motostoke's gym leader though? We aren't sure how long it will take to change Kabu back after all." Wait, what!? 

"B-But-" All eyes suddenly snapped towards him. A few seeming shocked he was there. "-I can handle my gym just fine!" He tried to stand tall, but just ended up falling backwards. His legs unable to hold up his weight anymore. The gym leaders just shot each other concerned glances. 

"Well, you see." Gordie broke the silence, crouching in front of him so he could help the child stand. "We are just worried about you. Your own Pokemon almost hurt you a few minutes ago, and we would never forgive ourselves if something serious happened to you during a match. Battles can be very dangerous after all." He spent his time talking trying to smooth out Kabu's wild black hair to no avail. "But don't worry, it's just temporary. Until we can find that Pokemon that is." His kind smile was reassuring, but Kabu couldn't help but feel sad. 

No Pokemon battles? 

"Still, where is Kabu going to live? I had plans to take him back to my parent's farm, you know, great place for a kid to grow up in. Though I can't take him if I'm appointed champion again." Kabu felt like a deer in headlights. Wide dark eyes shooting to each familiar face as his heart began to beat faster and faster. He didn't want to live with anyone. He wanted to go back to his apartment, take a shower, and try and bury all of his embarrassment into the dark abyss of his brain. 

"I don't need to stay with anyone." His voice came out feeble, and shaky. Drawing the attention of the man in front of him. 

"Sorry, I know it's embarrassing for you but it can't be helped. A five year old shouldn't be living all by himself anyway. It's dangerous." He wanted to scream at them! Stop saying it was dangerous! Stop saying he was useless! But he couldn't seem to speak. His lip quivering as he struggled to get even a single word out. 

"Shh, it's ok. I promise everything will be ok." Kabu all of a sudden felt himself get pulled into your arms of Gordie. The man rubbing soothing circles on his back, and quietly reassuring all of his worries.

"Gordie? Don't you and Raihan have a place together?" The man turned when he heard Leon's voice. 

"Uh, yeah? Why?" His tone practically screaming that he regretted asking that question. 

"Then you could take Kabu!" There was silence throughout the entire meeting room. 

WHAT!?


	3. Light Up Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just three people trying to get used to one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is a boring chapter, I didn't want to continue on with nothing else to say

No one said a word as the Corviknight taxi flew the group through the air. Taking them to the familiar town of Hammerlock where Gordie and Raihan just so happened to live. 

Of course Kabu had been to the big city before, he had been to each city at least once after all, but these circumstances were far from ideal. He never liked Hammerlock to begin with, and the large city just made him feel like a bug. 

“Please dont move in your seat. That's dangerous.” Kabu snapped his head back around to see Gordie biting his lip, leaning forward so he could tighten the seat belt that was around the small child. The young man had wanted Kabu in one of the kid’s seats that the corviknight taxi provided, but thankfully Gordie didn't win that argument. Raihan just scoffed.

“If the old man wants to fall to his death then let him, he’ll learn his lesson.” Kabu glared at him. That man was obviously enjoying this way too much. He then remembered back to what had happened only a few hours prior. 

_“What!? No! Absolutely no! My place is a no kids zone, got it! No kids!” Raihan was now sporting a snarl as he glared at the other man. Looking close to exploding as he stomped towards Leon, shoving his face into the other man's sheepish one._

_“Well, like I said. If i’m becoming champion again then I can’t do it. I will be way too busy. You and Gordie though switch off your battles though. So you would have way more time to keep an eye on him. Also, Gordie is amazing with kids! Probably better than half the people here. You two would be fine.” With each word Leon tried to back away from the irate man. Raihan only getting closer, and closer as growled with anger._

_Kabu was just livid. He didn't want to do this in the first place, but why him of all people!?_

_“I refuse! I will not live with that immature child!” He pushed away from Gordie, and stomped his foot with a glare on his features. Yes, maybe it made him look more like a child, but he wasn't thinking about that now. Just that there was no way he was going to stay with Raihan._

_“Rich coming from the actual child, eh shortstack!” Kabu was now fuming. He was close to marching right up there and scolding the young man about respect if he wasn't stopped by Gordie. The shorter man stepped in between the two of them with a determined expression._

_“Both of you stop it! This is very immature from both of you! Come on, lets just make amends and deal with this like adults. I pay half of rent so I have a say too, and I don't mind if Kabu needs a place to stay for awhile. The least we can do for all the times he has helped us out is be there for him.” Gordie was well spoken as usual, showing the aptitude for justice that he always seemed to possess. Kabu remembered that even when Melony’s eldest son was a child himself he acted this way. Being the peacemaker between his siblings, and occasionally his arguing parents._

_Raihan was now sputtering, and spitting as he tried to find the words to say._

_“Hey! Don't I at least get a say.” Raihan had thankfully calmed down, now pouting like a scolded puppy as he stared into his boyfriend’s eyes. Gordie not skipping a beat as he responded._

_“You can if you can be polite.” The tanned man was stunned, but to everyone's surprise he seemed to settle down._

_The two then moved into the hall to talk, and soon he was signaled to follow by Raihan where he was met with a Corviknight taxi. Having no idea what Gordie had said to make the dragon trainer agree._

“That is not funny.” Gordie’s voice snapped Kabu out of his thoughts, watching as the man gave Raihan a flick to his forehead. Making the dragon tamer wince and nurse his now stinging skin. 

“Yeah yeah, not funny, I get it. Geez you're a tough crowd to please Gords.” Kabu could only look between them confused. How did these two get together again? He knew Raihan’s advances had only started as a quest of conquest (Kabu himself being the one to scold the young man), but when Gordie didn't give in to him things took a turn to the unexpected. One day out of the blue Kabu had spotted them walking hand in hand smiles all around. It was a strange turn of events indeed. 

“Yo babe, why are you so tense? Relax a little why dont cha.” Kabu snapped out of his thoughts, only to wish he hadn't as he watched Raihan kiss the back of his boyfriends hand, slowly moving his lips upward as Gordie’s face got redder and redder. 

“W-Wait! Raihan! Not when Kabu is here.” His voice got quieter and quieter as the lips made their way to his face. Peppering his cheeks, and soon meeting his lips. 

“Aw, you're no fun. The old man just needs to put up with it if he wants to couch surf with us for awhile.” How dare he! He was not couch surfing! He would be home in Motostoke if it was his choice! He didn't even know the two moved in with one another until Leon blurted it out. 

“Raihan, be nice.” Gordie still had a slight blush on his cheeks. Cleaning his glasses against his shirt as he avoided eye contact with Kabu. “Geez, I wasn't expecting Leon to just blurt out that we were living together.” Raihan just hummed to no one in particular, throwing his arms behind his head as he leaned back. 

“Eh I saw it coming. That guy couldn't keep a secret even if the world depended on it, nothing we can do about it now.” The young man cracking open one of his electrifying blue eyes to stare at Kabu. “Don't look at me like that old man. It was Gordie’s idea, not mine.” Huh?

“Yeah. I just needed to get away from home.” Kabu wanted to pry, he wanted to question what he meant, but didn't. It wasn't his place, and all the childlike curiosity in the world couldn't change that. 

Soon the taxi began to make its descent, landing in the middle of the large city where people were already bustling around. It was the afternoon at this point, and everyone seemed to be making their way home from work. 

"Our place isn't that far off, just a short walk." Raihan was the first to exit, stretching his long limbs with a groan. It was probably torture for someone as tall as him to be crammed into the small space. For Gordie and Kabu though it wasn't so bad. 

"Why is that child just wearing a shirt?" Kabu shot his head around when he heard the voice, only to be barraged with an array of stares from the crowd. Oh, he did not think this through. It seemed that Raihan and Gordie noticed as well. 

"Shit, we forgot to get him new clothes." The dual haired man had adjusted his glasses, trying his best to cover his face from the whispering crowd. Raihan just seemed annoyed. 

"Geez old man you're gonna be the death of us." As the crowd began to whisper more Kabu had noticed that Gordie was starting to visibly sweat. 

“Great now everyone is going to think we’re abusers.” It was spoken under his breath, the man consciously using a hand to cover his face. Not enjoying the attention unlike a certain someone. 

“Who cares what they think. It isn't like he’s naked, or beat up. He just wears that stupid blank face is all.” Kabu glared. How rude! His face was perfectly thank you very much.

“R-Raihan.” The two continued to quietly bicker at one another. Kabu ignored them in favor of looking around the large city. It was always a big city, with its medieval castle in its center and large stone walls, but now it made him feel like an ant. One that would be close to getting trampled if he wasn't careful. He scooted a little closer to the other two men as a large Obstagoon passed him by. 

“Can we leave?” Kabu couldn't help the fear that was laced in his voice. The whispering voices, and tall people becoming too much for him. Head felt like it was tailspinning, and his stomach began to turn. Both adults snapping out of their conversation to look down at him. It was the first words he had spoken so far after all, and the terrified tone must have forged some type of reaction.

“Come on, I think we attracted too much attention.” Gordie had shot a sympathetic look at the child, Kabu appreciated it more than he showed. 

“Yeah yeah, I get it. I’m not a fan of these nosy people anyway.” The man’s blue eyes were glaring at the chatty crowd that was staring at them with owlish eyes. Gordie had quickly taken his tiny hand in his own, and gently walked him away from the crowd. Kabu’s large dark eyes staring at the judging eyes until they were out of his sight. The boy’s attention then switched to a pale soft hand intertwined with the rough tanned one. 

It was strange how domestic they looked. Two men shooting each other lovey eyes with a young child in tow. It was almost sweet, if not for Kabu being the young child. 

“Oi, stop with the sourpuss look old man.” Kabu stared up at Raihan, glare intensifying at his tone. 

“Would it kill you to show some manners?” A few people laughed, annoying Raihan to no end. 

“That's it you little brat! Get over here!” Kabu shrieked in shock as he was all the sudden lifted up from under his armpits, meeting the angry gaze of Raihan, “Neither of us are happy with this situation. You don't want to be stuck with us, and vice versa. So just play the good child for a little bit, and then when this is fixed we can part ways and pretend this never happened.” He spoke in a hushed tone, Kabu just glaring as he tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Gordie noticing and instantly snatching him away so he could be placed back on his small feet. 

“Geez, Raihan. Do you understand how rude that was? We should try and make Kabu feel welcomed, and-” Kabu interrupted him. 

“It's ok, I agree with him. I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here. The least we can do is get along.” There was silence from both adults, the two staring at one another before turning back to his small form. Raihan looked more smug than Gordie. The smaller man then speaking in a defeated tone. 

“Well, you're still our guest, so I still want respect from everyone.” He stressed his last word, glaring daggers at the taller male who stuck his tongue out cheekily. Gordie just rolled his eyes, a smile making its way to his face. “You're impossible.” Kabu just stared between them, unsure of what he should do. He just very loudly cleared his throat. 

“Excuse me, but shouldn't we get going?” Both adults blushed. Gordie nodded robotically as raihan just cackled. 

“Yeah yeah, come on brat.” The tanned young man was the first to move. Motioning for both of his companions to follow. Kabu and Gordie watched until Raihan turned back to them with a sneer. “What? Thought we were going?’ That snapped the other two into gear. 

“Kabu, here.” The boy looked up to see a hand offered to him. “I don't want you to get separated.” Gordie’s smile was gentle, and kind, but Kabu spotted a hint of worry in his eyes. He took the hand into his own. Gordie let out a deep breath he seemed to have been holding. “Thank you.” 

With that the three were off into a nearby supermarket. Raihan was already throwing things into the cart when the pair followed behind him. Gordie staring at the contents through his glasses. 

“We don't even need half of that.” He squinted, moving his gaze so he could stare into Raihan. 

“Hey, we’re feeding for three. Who says we can't have an extra few goodies.” He shrugged before throwing a pack of candy into the cart. 

“Doesn't mean we need to fill a kid with a ton of sugar. At least grab some healthy snacks like fruit, and veggies.” The candy didn't last long inside the cart as it was instantly plucked out and thrown aside. With Raihan’s metabolism Kabu had a feeling it wouldn't matter if he only ate sweets. 

“Eh!” He made a small noise when he felt his feet be lifted from the ground, and placed inside the child seat that all shopping carts had. He was confused for a few seconds before the realization hit. A snort from raihan causing him to feel a surge of annoyance and anger run through him. 

“Don't you dare tease him.” Gordie lightly slapped the other man’s shoulder, a glare set on his features. 

“Fine, I won't say anything.” the dual haired man seemed pleased by that, taking ahold of the cart so he could push it towards the clothing aisles. At least both Raihan and Kabu could agree that this was pure torture. 

“Is there a chance I can walk? I can get what else you need awhile you do ...this.” He dreaded to say shopping. He never liked shopping, even during his first childhood. Always groaning and moaning when his mom would drag him out of lavaridge town so they could go get him new clothes at the Lilycove department store. It was a long, and boring train ride indeed with an equally boring shopping experience. Even as an adult Kabu normally just wore the same three shirts and shorts. All training gear. 

“No, I'm not going to let a five year old walk around by himself, even if you're technically an adult. I don't think you want to deal with employees believing you're lost, and having to push through the crowds.” He saw the logic, but it was still something he was annoyed by. 

“I am not some dumb child who gets lost the moment he’s alone from his parents. I’m a 64 year old man.” His dark eyes swiftly looked around as each random article of kid’s clothing was thrown into the cart, quickly piling up into a small mountain. He grimaced at the cutesy fire pokemon print pajamas he was able to get a glimpse at. 

"You're five. Barely four feet tall, and could easily get swept away in a crowd. I'm just being careful." Gordie was always careful. The cautiousness even dwindling down to his battle style which relied on rock hard defenses. Though such behavior is now affecting Kabu's life? It was quite annoying. The boy being reduced to just watching as the two men acted like magikarp out of water in this colorful clothing section. 

"Oh shit how many of these does he actually need?" Raihan was holding two separate pairs of shoes, tanned skin seeming to be a few shades lighter as he slowly became overwhelmed by the multitude of options. Staring between the tiny shoes before sending a "save me" glance to Gordie. 

"You can buy several pairs, but most kids will just wear one pair they like." It was honestly a marvel with how he gave his response. Not even looking up from where he was looking at a few t shirts. Gordon's strange magical powers were even confirmed as he spoke up again, stopping Raihan from putting the shoes into the cart. "Just figure out what his size is first before throwing them in the cart." Raihan's facial expression could tell an entire story at that exact moment, sweat beading down his forehead as he groaned. 

"Yeah yeah." He seemed annoyed, before grabbing ahold one of Kabu’s small feet. “Oi! Try these on for me!” The child just kicked him on the chin, a glare on his features. He normally never acted in such a way, but he despised being manhandled. Especially by someone like Raihan. 

“If you want me to try them on then ask nicely.” He kept his expression even when the man in front of him looked close to strangling his small form. Gordie placed himself in between them before anything more could happen. 

“Here, please put these on to see if they fit.” This time the shoes were handed to him politely, and Kabu knew he couldn't argue with that. So after he was lifted out of the cart and back onto the ground he was stuck trying to put on the simple velcro shoes, these one seeming to light up at the bottom with every movement he made. It wasn't necessarily his style, but who was he to complain. 

“Do they fit?” Gordie used a hand to feel the front of the shoes, smiling when he noticed they were not too tight. 

“They seem to.” He normally only had two pairs of shoes at a time. His running shoes that he wore practically 90% of the time, and one pair of nice shoes that he could wear if needed. So honestly if they fit that was all that mattered. 

“We can get some sandals in that size too then.” Kabu didn't even have time to protest before he was picked up and placed into the cart once again, letting the dark haired child rest his head on the handle. For some reason he was starting to feel tired, and even let out a small yawn at the mere thought of it. His dark eyes following the colorful pieces of clothing as they were thrown into the cart. For some odd reason he found this relaxing. Gordie seemed to notice this and give him a apt on the head.

"You can take a nap if you want. You're probably worn out from everything anyway." That was technically not false, but he didnt want it to be true. Call it stubbornness, or whatever you wished. He refused to just sleep in the middle of such a public place.

"i'll be fine!" He shot himself back up, back straight as he tried to seem wide awake. It was obvious he was far from used to this body, and that the older young men didn't know what to do about it. 

"Ok suit yourself." He was then left to his own devices, listening to the quiet ramblings of Gordie and Raihan as they tried to decide over what to buy. 

“Why can't I buy him a small Raihan hoodie!?” Kabu would have interjected himself if he had the energy to do so. 

“Because, he doesn't need it.” Whether Gordie was teasing at this point, or being serious was a mystery.

“That's a lie, and you know it.” That was the point that Kabu had stopped listening, completely drifting off into a peaceful nap. Yeah, who cared if he shut his eyes for a bit. He would wake up soon anyway, right?


	4. Nightmares, and Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at the couples apartment couldn't be anymore awkward, could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I cant believe I finally finished this chap. Sorry for my absence I have been busy lately ^.^ but I hope you enjoy

Kabu wished he could sleep peacefully. 

The moment the young boy had given into his exhaustion his mind was pulled into his dreams where he was in the thick of a battle. Kabu, his adult self, feeling free once again as his pokemon and him fought together to win the fight! 

“Now, Centiskorch! Us-” He paused, listening as the sound of laughter began to fill the entire stadium. What? He spun around, staring up at the crowd as they pointed menacily at him and laughed. Not a giggle, or chuckle, but a full on remorseful sound. It was bone chilling. He spun to stare at them all. Watching as they screamed and hollered at him. Why!? Why are they yelling at him? 

That's when he realized he was now back in his child body. Small, and vulnerable. Glared down on like an animal on display at the zoo. So many eyes, and voices all at once. His heart was hurting with each beat as his mind became a whirlpool. 

He was sinking. Slowly being absorbed by the floor as he could do nothing but shake in his shoes. His ankles were out of sight now. The taunting chants becoming clearer. 

“Useless! Useless!” 

Now his calves were gone, he was unable to feel them now but that didn't matter. His whole body was numb. Soon he was screaming, as all of a sudden there were flashes everywhere. 

“Kabu! What happened!?” “Kabu, does this mean you are no longer a gym leader?” “Kabu! What's it like to be a kid!?” 

He didn't say anything, just wincing as he struggled to cover his eyes from the incessant flashing. He was blinded, and sinking even further as he cried. He could now feel his chest be consumed, then his neck, and lastly his fa-

"AH!" He jolted up, panting deeply as he shot his eyes all around him. This wasn't his room. He was confused for a short while. At least until it all came rushing back to him like a wave. Oh, right. This must be Gordie and Raihan's place. 

He sat there for a second, processing his thoughts to the best of his ability. That nightmare was unsettling to say the least, and for some odd reason it still lingered with him. The feeling of sinking, the laughter of the audience, and-he stopped himself. Gulping down a bit of bile that threatened to spill out. He was stronger than this! It was just a little nightmare, who cares!

With a surge of newfound confidence the boy slipped out of bed, and carefully planted his feet onto the plush carpet. That's when he realized that something else was amiss. He looked over his sleeves, and glared. These were not his clothes. He remembers very clearly that he had fallen asleep in his jersey, not whatever this monstrosity was! 

It seemed he was now wearing a buttercup yellow cotton pajama set that fit his smaller size. A cutesy picture on the front of it that showed a Growlithe chasing around a Vulpix, and a few butterfree flying above the pair. There was no doubt in his mind that they had bought this for the sole reason that fire pokemon were on it. Why was Galar so obsessed with ugly prints!?

That's when a realization dawned on him. He was not awake when the clothes were put on him, and he was sure he would remember if it was the latter. He could feel a blush begin to burn on his face at what must have happened. He would need to give the pair a stern talking to. 

He marched right towards the door, making sure to stand on his tippy toes so he could open it. Instantly realizing that it must be sometime in the afternoon with how the sun rays were pouring into the home. Had he slept for that long? 

"I'm just saying you could learn to have a filter." Kabu perked up when he heard a familiar voice coming from down the hall. 

"I have a filter! Sort of, but hey! I'm good with my fans, and you. That has to count for something.” Oh yes, Raihan. His chubby face scrunched up at the thought of having to live with the annoying man for who knows how long. Ugh, might as well just rip the bandaid off as quickly as possible. 

He got closer towards the voices, observing as they silenced themselves the moment his little feet could be heard on the hardwood floor. The tanned man snorting the moment he came into sight. 

“Hey sunshine, rocking the yellow I see.” He could barely keep it together, bursting into laughter the moment he stopped talking. Kabu just glared, he refused to stoop to such a level. 

“Good afternoon to you as well Raihan. I hope you can provide an adequate explanation since you seem so enamored by my new clothes. ” His voice was full of venom, or a child's version of spite as his high pitched voice didn't help whatsoever. He then crossed his small arms over his chest, glaring up at the two adults in front of him. Raihan just snorted before going back to the whipped cream topped drink in his hands. 

“Just because you use a few big words doesn't make you fancy.” That just made the boy growl in frustration. 

“Do you understand that being an asshole is not a personality trait!? You’re so idiotic that you cant even follow a few simple wishes!” Yes, he was yelling. No, he did not care. He saw Raihan’s eyes widen, and soon he was shooting shocked glances to an equally surprised Gordie. The man stepped in between them so he could crouch down to Kabu’s level. 

“Calm down, both of you. There is no reason to be rude, or yell at one another.” Gordie was now dressed more casually. Hair laying flat, and dressed in a simple T-shirt (curry shuckle of course) and jeans. His usual sunglasses were removed for a simple pair of glasses, letting the child get a good look at the man’s eyes. Though he wished he hadn't as his disappointed expression made him want to crawl into a hole. 

“First-” He glared at Raihan. “-will you stop egging him on!? We just talked about this.” To the shock of Kabu the other man looked away in shame. “Second, I understand you are upset, but there is no reason to act that way. We can talk things out calmly, like the adults we all are.” Kabu’s pale cheeks then turned a light shade of pink. Embarrassed at being combated by his own logic for once. 

Soon the boy was snapped out of his thoughts by Gordie standing up to place a glass mug on the table in front of him. Eyes watching as the steam slowly rose from the Carkol shaped ceramic. A few noticeable chips here, and there scattered on its surface but it was still a nice mug.

“Try and relax Kabu. I understand everything is different so it's pretty scary, but just know we arent trying to torture you.” That just embarrassed him more. Was it so wrong he wanted someone, anyone, to blame for his situation but himself? 

“S-Sorry.” He choked out an apology. Fiddling with his hands slightly as he kept his eyes to the ground. 

“Hey, no reason to apologize. I wasn't trying to upset you Kabu. Sit down, and let's talk about it.” His eyes were full of kindness, and his smile seemed to pull a bit of warmth out of the child. 

“Here.” All of a sudden the boy was himself lifted up from under the armpits by Raihan’s familiar hands, and carefully placed on a chair. The man seemed a little upset as he went back to his drink. The dragon trainer refused to look at him as he pouted. 

“Hey, I wanted to apologize.” Kabu then shifted his attention back to Gordie, watching as he poured himself his own mug of hot chocolate and sprinkled a few marshmallows on top. “I should have tried harder to wake you up, but I just wanted to let you sleep. My fault completely.” His apology was sincere, and he nervously fidgeted with his mug at each word. 

“Oh, um, thank you?” He just muttered the response, taking little sips from his hot chocolate while simultaneously avoiding eye contact. What else was he supposed to say? Oh you are absolutely forgiven great Gordie! No, absolutely not. He will admit that even with an apology he was still upset. Which was far from how he normally was, and honestly the realization just scared him more than he would like to admit. 

“Is there anything I can get you? A snack maybe?” Kabu was pulled from his thoughts by the tentative voice of Gordie, the man obviously just trying to force some conversation into the quiet room. 

“No.” His response was quiet, and honestly just sounded pitiful at this point. Unable to hide the storm going on in his head. 

“Oh ok.” Gordie maybe noticed the change in the atmosphere, but didn't comment on it. Biting his lip slightly as he looked between him, and Raihan. 

“Maybe we should discuss boundaries? You know, just some imaginary line drawing. That way we can keep in mind what will bother one another.” The man forced a smile, setting his mug down so he could start going through a nearby drawer. Pulling out a notepad and a pen so he could hand it to Kabu. The boy just took it with a confused expression on his face. Boundaries? Seeing how lost he was Gordie continued to speak. 

“Well, basically anything you don't feel comfortable with write it down and we’ll make sure to respect your boundaries. Sorry if this is weird, I just thought of it now.” He used a hand to rub the back of his head nervously, a slight blush on his cheeks. 

“Oh? I dont think it's that weird babe. Just another amazing brain blast from you.” It was the first time Raihan had spoken in the past few minutes, and Kabu was shocked it was a loving compliment. A dorky smile on his face as Gordie’s blush deepened. 

“Geez, Rai.” As usual the two were a couple of lovebirds. All blushes, and smiles as though there was no one in the world more precious. The boy just calmly cleared his throat to gain their attention. The two of them blushing like mad at their little show of love. 

“O-Oh! Sorry! Um, just write down anything you want us to keep in mind while you stay here.” He turned around, busying himself with cleaning out the now empty mugs. Face still bright red. 

“Hey at least let me help you.” Raihan didn't even send a look towards the child next to him as he got out of his seat to stand next to his boyfriend. The two whispered quietly to one another so Kabu couldn't hear, the boy feeling even more miffed at the obvious exclusion. 

He just sighed, staring down at the notepad in front of him. A million things running through his head as he debated what exactly to write down. I mean, there were a few obvious ones, but how was he supposed to word them? He started with the first one. 

1\. No touching (changing clothes, hugs, and etcetera)

He looked at it. After remembering what happened not long ago he decided this was the best to start with. Though he knew for Gordie the action was second nature (as he normally watched over his own siblings), he still wanted it to be pointed out for future reference.

2\. Do not help! I can do things on my own.

Was that too harsh? He wasn't sure, but he wanted to get his point across. He didn't like the idea of others doing things for him (especially since he had been an independent adult not long ago), and he refused to change his mind. 

3\. Don't treat me like a child. 

He really wasn't a kid after all. So logically he shouldn't have to be treated as one, right? 

“Oh? You have a few written down already?” Gordie peeked over the young boy’s shoulder, eyes scanning over the words before he furrowed his brow in concentration. “Um, Kabu? The second one, I cant promise not to help you. Some things could be too dangerous.” The child just sent a dark glare towards the man. 

“I’ll be fine.” How dare he! He was perfectly capable of doing things on his own. The light haired man just sighed. 

“I know, but do you remember what happened that time you watched over me and my siblings?” How could he forget, it was hell. He was solely just trying to help out Melony, but vowed to never babysit again. Though in the moment the situation was scary. One of the triplets decided to climb onto the counter to grab a snack, only to fall off and break his arm. Hearing Melony’s panicked voice that day made a chill run up his spine. 

“I'm not going to break my arm.” Gordie had opened his mouth to try and argue only for Raihan to cut in. 

“Stop arguing with him. We can come to some type of agreement, right? Like, just let us help out if something is too dangerous for you. Last thing we need is a hospital visit after all.” Kabu thought for a bit, and then slowly nodded. Honestly he was a little shocked by how the tan man interjected himself into the conversation, but he had to admit there was worth to his words. 

“See, that isn't so hard.” Raihan spoke matter of factly, stretching in his spot before moving towards a room that Kabu had not noticed yet. “Only thing I ask is that you don't try to snoop through our room.” He shrugged before opening the door and entering inside, closing it without a second glance. Kabu guessed that was fair enough. 

“R-Raihan.” Gordie seemed exasperated, sighing to himself before looking back at Kabu. “Um, ignore him. You can always knock on our door if you need something.” The two of them obviously were not prepared to take in someone (especially considering the situation), and honestly the young boy believed they deserved a little bit of privacy. 

"Um, Gordie. What should I do with the bags in the guest room?” It was something that had been on his mind since he woke up. 

“O-Oh! Don't worry i’ll unpack them now. Raihan already tried, but I didn't want him to wake you up.” Fair enough he guessed. He had not checked what was in them yet, and he must admit he was curious now. 

He trotted after Gordie into the guest room, watching with wide eyes as he began to unpack some clothes first. Different colored shirts; some with sayings, and pictures on them, and others just had solid colors. Kabu will more than likely wear the solids over the prints anyday. He then moved from the doorframe so he could stand next to the man.

“Can I help?” It wouldn't be hard for Gordie to do it on his own, but he wanted to help anyway. 

“Yeah, of course. You can do those over there if you would like.” He was now making quick work hanging up the new clothes into the empty closet. Kabu just nodded before reaching towards the pile of plastic bags that was pointed out to him. Though the moment he peeked inside he sighed. 

Toys. They were filled with toys. Anything that even alluded to be meant for a child they ended up buying. Whether this is because they were confused about what to get, or just got trigger happy with their credit cards, was a mystery. 

Plushies, action figures, crayons, and the list goes on as he slowly unpacked each item. Turning them within his grasp so he could examine the little details. He wasn't going to ever use them, but he was amused how advanced toys have gotten in current times. When he was young all he had to play with was the outdoors, and a few things he could draw with. Man, that brought back a flood of memories. Drawing little pictures as his mother cooked in the background, always running to her side to show her his newest creation. 

“Kabu? Are you ok?” He jumped, looking up to see Gordie staring down with concerned eyes. “You seem upset.” Did he? He didn't even realize. 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” He pulled out one of many coloring books and set it aside. He wasn't sure what expression Gordie had now, but the man didn't comment any further. Just continued to hang up clothes, and fold child sized pants/underwear so he could neatly set them into a nearby drawer. 

“Well, you can talk to me if you need to.” And that was that. The two didn't say anything else, nor did they even try.


End file.
